1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods and apparatus for depositing materials on a substrate surface using cyclical layer deposition.
2. Description of the Related Art
As feature sizes for semiconductor substrates have become smaller and demand for efficient delivery of two or more precursors on a substrate surface have increased along with the need for more throughput, the desire to economically fabricate advanced semiconductor devices pushes processing sequences to ever-increasing levels of performance and productivity. Slow rates of deposition due to multiple processing steps, such as those of a conventional ALD process, are not conducive to achieving competitive performance and productivity. Further, ALD processes involving TiN, SiN and Si deposition require a low deposition rate with high film thickness. Many current systems, however, do not adequately meet such processing requirements.
Significant efforts have recently been made to find ways to meet current processing demands and requirements. One of the processes capable of meeting such demands and requirements is a cyclical layer deposition (CLD) process. Generally, CLD exposes a substrate to alternating reactants, and utilizes a phenomena known as adsorption, including physisorption and/or chemisorption, to deposit alternating layers of reactive molecules on a substrate surface.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved method and apparatus for depositing materials on a substrate surface using CLD.
Embodiments of the invention are generally directed to a cyclical layer deposition system, which includes a processing chamber, at least one load lock chamber connected to the processing chamber, and a plurality of gas ports disposed on the processing chamber. The gas ports are configured to transmit one or more gas streams into the processing chamber. The system further includes a plurality of vacuum ports disposed on the processing chamber between the gas ports. The vacuum ports are configured to transmit the gas streams out of the processing chamber.
In one embodiment, the invention is directed to a cyclical layer deposition system, which includes a processing chamber, and a wheel disposed inside the processing chamber. The wheel has a plurality of circumferentially distributed substrate carriers. The system further includes a module disposed inside the processing chamber. The module includes a plurality of gas ports configured to transmit one or more gas streams into the processing chamber and a plurality of vacuum ports configured to transmit the gas streams out of the processing chamber.
In another embodiment, the invention is directed to a method of processing a substrate. The method includes disposing a substrate in a load lock chamber, transferring the substrate from the load lock chamber to a processing chamber, and delivering one or more gas streams to a substrate surface through one or more gas ports disposed above the substrate while moving the substrate through the processing chamber.
In yet another embodiment, the invention is directed to a method of processing a substrate. The method includes mounting a substrate to one of a plurality of substrate carriers circumferentially disposed on a wheel inside a processing chamber, rotating the wheel, and delivering one or more gas streams to a substrate surface while rotating the wheel.